


Only for Her

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, gentle touching, sexual awakening, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Ann draws Anne. . . and feelings swell in ways she never experienced or expected.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Only for Her

Miss Lister sat in a high backed chair in front of a wall of books.

From her perch on the sofa, Ann peeked up and down at her sketch book. She marked, smudged, and corrected.

“You must stop shuffling about,” she tutted. “You’ve deviated so far, I’m hopeless to correct this.”

“Apologies. I’m afraid I’m unaccustomed to sitting still for so long.” Good humor and a huff of pretend frustration laced Miss Lister’s rich voice, but she gesticulated with her hands as well and managed to throw the pose even further. “Am I impossible, Miss Walker?”

Ann chuckled and set down her sketching materials. I wouldn’t say impossible, but I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite so lively.”

The artist’s model attempted to reposition herself, but it was no use. “I fear you shall have to come correct my position, Miss Walker.”

Ann rose in a whispering rustle of skirts and approached the stately woman who stared at her with dark intensity. “You look like a queen on a throne. I’ve never drawn anyone like you before,” she murmured. Anxiously, she rubbed her hands together and reached to adjust Miss Lister’s chin and shoulders. Ann felt firm muscles beneath the masculine attire. Working her way over the black strap of vest, she rearranged the plain but puffy blouse sleeves. She bent to manipulate the arm and caught a waft of leather, brandy, and lavender. When she reached her hand on the arm of the chair, she shivered at the warmth of skin.

“Do you like it, Miss Walker?”

“Hmmh? What?” Ann’s sight blurred.

“Drawing me. Do you like it? Does it please you?”

Ann blinked hard to clear her vision. She found the older woman smirking with soft amusement as she observed Ann.

“It does please me.” She’d never heard her voice sound so far away. Miss Lister covered Ann’s hand with her long, strong fingers and gave it a squeeze. Somewhere deep in Ann’s belly, something coiled with heavy heat. Ann was horrified to hear a tiny whimper escape her tightly closed lips, which she then opened and licked repeatedly.

“Well then,” Miss Lister’s voice wrapped around Ann’s wrists and neck and waist like a silky cord. “It pleases me to be your model,” she grinned up at Ann. “I will sit here all day if it gives you pleasure.” She caressed Ann’s knuckles. Ann felt completely bound, trapped in Miss Lister’s glistening gaze. She wanted to say she couldn’t move. She wanted to ask to sit in Miss Lister’s lap. She wanted to be held and stroked like a pet. She wanted to press her lips beneath Miss Lister’s jaw where no doubt it was warm and throbbing and smelled far more mysterious than lavender. She wanted. She was utterly dripping with want, sticky as honey. Her body buzzed like a hive with it. She wanted Miss Lister to drag her beautiful fingers through her honey and feel how sweet she’d become. For her. Only for her.

“Mmmh,” she murmured.

“Are you quite alright, Miss Walker?”

“Oh, yes, quite.” She managed to compel words from her throat. The sudden yearning surprised her utterly. Every other touch she’d endured had been savage, unnatural, and unwanted because it hadn’t been Miss Lister. As if reading her lust dazed thoughts, Miss Lister brought her hand to Ann’s waist and impossible warmth flowed through her entire being. Ann’s eyes fluttered. As if from another realm, she heard the woman in the chair sigh and it was the softest thing she knew.

“Would you like to continue drawing then? Or shall we have a walk? I have a lovely, little fairy house with a cozy fire and a mossy roof I’d love to show you. I believe it would be the perfect place for a lovely, little fairy such as yourself, Miss Walker.”

“If you like,” Ann’s lips stretched with bliss. “I’ll grab my bonnet.”


End file.
